Marauding Hogwarts
by Valantherial
Summary: <html><head></head>Yep. Another Marauder fanfiction to document the adventures of four, fun-loving pranksters. Not much different from the rest floating around cyberspace. Enjoy! (Rated T for unfinished content)</html>


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter, like everyone else here, unless.. *suspiciously glances at everyone looking for J.K Moleing*

~fwipfwip~

James Potter sat anxiously in his father's rather luxurious Ferrari, glancing out the window from time to time as to check their progress. That day was to be his first visit to platform 9 ¾'s, and furthermore to his first year at Hogwarts. Looking at his father, James ventured yet another tentative question.

"Erm.. Dad? What food do they sell on the trolley again? How much does the stuff cost?"

Charlus Potter gave a heavy sigh and flicked his gaze to the rear-view mirror to study his son's tense face. The journey had been an oddly quiet trip, interrupted only by nervous questions- quite out of the ordinary for James.

"You know I don't remember everything James- it's been a long time since I went to Hogwarts. They sell most sweets from memory, but don't go buying a whole heap. Those galleons are your spending allowance till Christmas, you hear me? Don't give me that look.. You won't need nearly that much- there isn't much to buy at Hogwarts when you can't visit Hogsmede."

"Hogsmede! We went there one Easter, right? That Honeydukes place was like heaven.." James sighed contentedly at the happy thought. "So much better than Sugarplum's in Diagon Alley.. Speaking of which, why didn't you let me go into Gringotts? I can't possibly imagine all of the Goblins! Oh, and the cart ride sounded like so much fun!"

"Oh, that- ah.. You wouldn't have liked it." His father said quickly. In actual fact he didn't trust his son to see the piles of Galleons without finding a way to pocket half of them, but it wouldn't do to inflate his ego, "Too bumpy for anyone's liking I'd wager, and I've practically _begged_ those creatures to get decent suspension on those darned things, but do they listen? No! Wouldn't even say yes to gold! They could take a leaf out of that muggle's book, I'll say.. What was his name? Enzy? Oh, Enzo, that's right. Beautiful engineer.. I think." Mr. Potter patted the dashboard of his car affectionately, a sensing ward temporarily taking control of the vehicle.

"Now, look sharp! We're almost there. Ah, please don't look so worried James! You're making me nervous!" He chuckled and pulled the car into a tight left, carefully squeezing into a tight car park. After unbuckling his belt and shimmying out of the door, Charlus 'rescued' a roaming luggage trolley and levitated his son's trunk into it.

"Out you get James! I'm not growing any younger, you know. At that rate you'll miss the train and have to walk!" Mr. Potter chuckled at his own joke, unaware of just how literally his apprehensive son took the comment. James practically leapt out of his seat, fumbling at the latch in his haste and swinging the door wide open, causing his father to inspect the paintwork. "Easy does it there, you're lucky I redid the cushioning charms on the framework last week.. That could have been nasty," Charlus stroked the paint once more, before casting a quick locking and anti-theft charm over his valuable car.

"Hey.. Dad," James started to speak as he pushed his trolley towards the train station, "Will I be coming home during the Christmas Holidays? I mean, I might end up missing you and mum.. And how often should I write?"

"It's up to you whether stay or not. It is your first year at Hogwarts, so I recommend staying to see the castle in all of it's Christmas glory, but if you're homesick, feel free to come home, you could bring a friend or two as well. As for writing," He paused, worried about his son's feelings. He liked to think he was independent, but he still only an 11 year old. "Once a week at first, but after that, once a month is okay,"

"Okay.. Cool. Wow," James looked about in awe of the train station, like he did with most muggle locations. Bustling people everywhere, with odd contraptions dotted along the walls. Not many people had large trunks like his, and those who did looked decidedly un-magical. Ah, there was the barrier. His father had told him about it, but there was something special about seeing it in person. Once he went through it, his magical education was about to begin. Not to mention a place with unsuspecting prank victims for the picking.

He looked back to ask his dad if he was ready, only to be met with the site of a head (the front part of which was currently conversing with a dark haired man who had recently appeared).

"Excuse me?"

James's head jerked around, to see a smiling boy of around his age. He had fairly long dark brown hair, and his eyes were a glinting with excitement. He didn't look at all nervous, instead he held the same air of confidence usually portrayed by James when he wasn't so jittery, consequently causing him to run a hand through his messy hair to give himself some extra height. The other boy glanced back at where the two adults where engaged in conversation.

"Parents, eh? Mind you, that's not my father," He looked a little forlorn at this, "Only my uncle, Alphard. Smashing fellow, 'specially for a grown up. Oh, and my younger brother, Reg. He'll be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years" The boy gestured to another dark haired child who was hovering around 'Alphard', looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Are you excited? I can't wait.. Uncle Al's told me that there are s_ecret passageways! _Wouldn't tell me where though.. Only to look out for Apollyon Pringle, apparently.. Apparently he once made a first year so scared they turned bright pink for an entire _term_!" His voice hushed a little at the horror of such a thing. James breathed a sigh of relief, his tension easing a little. At least he wasn't the only one apprehensive of the wizarding school, even if his reassurance was because of the colour pink.

"Let's leave the adults to their thing; I'll race you to the barrier?" Without leaving a moment for the boy to reply, he turned at bolted towards the brick column. James glanced around briefly, before following at full tilt. He hit the barrier and burst out the other side, before crashing into the rear of his new found friend and sending them both flying into a heap of limbs, wheels and unimpressed avians. They flailed around on the pavement, each trying to extract himself and his belongings from the other with laughter racking his chest. After finally managing to gather their separate property, and not at all managing to regain their composure, James with his confidence renewed, held out a hand.

"The names Potter. James Potter. And I don't think we've met, I do believe I would have remembered a face like yours," His lips quirked as he finished, having established the other's pride in appearance.

"Why, of course! Who could forget such a daringly perfect piece of nature like my face?" He tossed his head, hair flying. "Wait, Potter? Oh.. That explains why Uncle Al was so interested in your dad, their related of course, but I don't think they've met in a while. He mentions Dorea a bit though.. We must be related then too.. Third cousins? Cousins once removed? Something like that. I've never really bothered with the family tree. It's all rather boring if you ask me, and if you know everyone you're related to- how are you going to date without knowing it's your second cousin? Ugh.. Nasty stuff.."

James looked a little sideways at the boy then. For he knew most wizarding families were related, but how come he'd never heard of this guy, who was his age and from a respectable family (at least, probably from one). Oh, and the whole I'd-date-my-cousin-if-I-didn't-know-it-was-my-cousin thing was a bit weird, but hey, everyone has their kinks. Still, it was a bit hard to believe he had never heard of the boy in front of him if he was magical, from a wealthy family (by the state of his muggle clothing at least) and related to him. Maybe the was something more to this..

"Are you, well, serious?" James ventured cautiously.

The boy's eyes bugged a little, before lighting up as though he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Why, yes," He struggled, trying to keep his voice even, "I, am Sirius,"


End file.
